The New Generation
by ace-detective33
Summary: Uh-oh... There's a shadow breakout! Follow both generations of our Investigation Team as they get to the bottom of this.


AceDetective: Hey guys, I'm back with my first OC story! I hope you guys enjoy! I don't own P4. I only own my OC's and plot. Now, here we go! Enjoy!

* * *

_**The New Generation Chapter 1: The Beginning **_

"Mom, dad, I'll be going now." Akira Shirogane said as she embraced her parents, "Let's go, Genji." Her long, silver hair trailing after her as she walked out the door.

"Coming, Aki-nee!" Genji exclaimed as he sloppily kissed his parents on the cheek, then stumbled out the door, munching on a Poptart, his blue hair still a shaggy mess.

Souji and Naoto smiled at their children. It was like this everyday in in the Shirogane household.

* * *

"Aki-senpai! Airi-chan! Yuki-chan! Kuma-senpai!" Hanamura Tomoyo called as she ran over to her friends.

"Genji, I need to go. You should head to your friends too." Akira smiled at her younger brother.

"OK, Aki-nee. Chou! Daichi! Hideo!" Genji ran over to his friends, as Akira walked back to her friends.

Airi and Yuki Tatsumi, the younger sisters of Daichi Tatsumi, and the twin daughters of Yukiko and Kanji Tatsumi. Kumada Kujikawa, older sister of Hideo Kujikawa, and daughter of Teddie and Rise Kujikawa. Tomoyo Hanamura, younger sister of Choukichi Hanamura, and daughter of Chie and Yosuke Hanamura.

The group walked their way to way to school, while laughing and talking.

Over at the boys side, they were having just as much fun as the girls.

There was Daichi Tatsumi, Hideo Kujikawa, Choukichi Hanamura, and Genji Shirogane.

Of course, they were in different years, but their group was just as tight as their parents.

As the groups neared the school, both Shirogane siblings looked up at the sky, and seeing grey clouds and a different hue to the sky than normal, both thought, _Something's wrong._

* * *

It was after school, and both groups joined together to walk to the shopping district, walking and talking loudly.

"So, Aki-chan, did you notice that guy in 3rd period? He was totally checking you out!" Kuma exclaimed, waving her hands around in the air.

"I have no interest in those types of things... Besides, I should focus on my studies... And my music." Akira mumbled the last part to herself. Only her parents and brother knew about her interest in music. She had seen Souji's cousin, Nanako-nee, play piano before, and that was what inspired her. She also found out that her mother took piano lessons when she was younger.

"Oh come on, Aki-senpai! You always say the same thing!" Tomoyo exclaimed as well, turning to face Akira and putting her hands on her shoulders. Akira was a bit annoyed at Tomoyo's antics, but she decided that she should be used to it. Tomoyo was energetic and spunky like her mother, anyways.

"Tomoyo-chan, please get off of me. And if you didn't notice because you were to busy on something that should be my business, we're here."

"Hmm? Oh yeah!" Tomoyo jumped off of her.

"Oh, look! A puppy!" Yuki smiled and ran over to the said puppy, at the corner of the block, but slowly backed away after seeing it.

"I-it's not a p-puppy." Yuki's face was full of horror as a black blob, the one she had mistaken as a puppy, transformed into a ball with a tongue. As it did that, Yuki fell to the ground. The ball started to move in on her, and licked her once. She was frozen into her position.

"I... I can't move! Help!"

All the meanwhile,the ball turned to the group heading to Akira in particular. While that happened, more black blobs began to surround them and transform. Poor Yuki was still on the ground. The group moved over, trying their best to dodge these creatures that were ambushing them. Each of the creatures seemed to ignore Akira, but as one started to close in on her, she dropped to her knees, and her sight faded...

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room."

Akira opened her eyes, "W-where am I? Who are you?"

She looked around, to see the interior of what seemed to be a limo, an old man with a very abnormal, long nose, and a young woman with curly, long blonde hair, and a monotone expression.

"My name is Igor. This woman here, she is Rikka."

"Hello." The woman, Rikka, looked at her. Her tone of voice opposed the word.

"Excuse, I said _where am I_?"

"Aaah, you, my dear, are in the Velvet Room. It looks like you have a contract to fulfill... As is the same with... Someone else."

"Contract? Excuse me? Please explain."

"You'll find out in due time. For now, though, please sign this. Your friends are in danger, you must hurry."

Akira grabbed the pen and signed the contract. She huffed and crossed her arms, "There, I signed the freaking contract."

"Farewell, Akira, we will meet again soon."

"W-wha-?!"

* * *

"Help!"

Akira opened her eyes, to see the ball still cornering her. She couldn't bear to see her friends hurting, especially her little brother. She looked at him, fear in his eyes, and that was her last straw.

She felt something bubbly rising in her. She felt power rising within her.

A blue card appeared in front of her.

_Go on, crush it! _A voice cheered on in her head.

Akira hesitated, then looked at her friends. _What is there to lose?_

A word that seemed familiar, yet unfamiliar, formed itself on her lips as she crushed the card, "Persona."

A beautiful, naked woman appeared before her, riding a horse. She flicked her hand, and suddenly tons of arrows came hurling through the sky, narrowly missing the kids and hitting the blobs. She kicked her horse and disappeared.

"Godiva..." Akira whispered to herself, and stumbled.

Once the things were gone, the effects slowly started to wear off.

"Woah, Aki-senpai! How'd you do that? What magic trick is that?" Tomoyo, ran over to her.

"I... I don't know, when I fainted I had this... _Weird_ dream and then this happens..." Akira shook her head.

_Ring, ring. Ring, ring._

Akira looked startled. She opened her phone.

"Akira, where are you?! Get over here and bring the others!" Souji shouted through his phone. Yosuke called him, saying that he might've seen a shadow at Junes. Luckily Junes was closed today. Souji had immediately called the old team back to meet at his house.

"Dad, we're at the shopping district... Something weird happened."

Souji's breath stopped for a second. "Akira. Bring them here. NOW." Akira was scared, her father never spoke like that. Something really was wrong.

"O-ok dad." And with that, Souji hung up the phone.

"Let's head to my house." Akira suggested. Everyone agreed.

* * *

The kids got home, without any more incidents, thankfully. Once they were home, Naoto ran over to her children and hugged them both, tightly. The other parents did the same to their kids.

"Um, everyone, let's sit down." Souji said, scratching his head, "Akira... What happened in the shopping district?"

Akira (and the others) gave Souji a full account of what happened. The parents then looked at each other, and nodded.

"Guys, we have something to show you."

* * *

They were all at Junes now, i front of the TV they always used. The old Investigation Team sighed with remembrance of the old days.

"Dad, why are we here?" Choukichi asked his dad.

Yosuke scratched his head, "Uh, well, just, try not to be so surprised."

Yukiko turned to her twins, "Hold my hand girls. Kanji, take Daichi." The twins took her hand and followed her, and while they were shocked when she put her hand into the TV, they followed her, knowing that she was a smart woman. Kanji followed with Daichi. Each parent came with their children, until it was finally Naoto and Akira.

"M-mom, this is impossible!" Akira looked up at her mom.

"Aki-chan, that's the same thing I said when I first saw it. Come on, hold my hand."

Akira knew her mom was incredibly smart and sensible, she would never do this without knowing what would happen. Akira took her mom's hand and held it tightly as both of them climbed into the TV.

* * *

The whole group looked around, and took in the scenery. Both parts of the group were disgusted, though in different ways. The younger part was plainly disgusted, while the older part was disgusted at how this simply _wasn't _the TV world that they left. There were huge vortexes in the air, which was dirty and polluted. The area, luckily, wasn't crowded with shadows, but there were a few. Souji summoned Izanagi and attacked them all. In a matter of seconds, they were gone, but now a bigger group of shadows had noticed them. This group was to big to defeat, persona or not. More importantly, they had their children with them! They all started panicking. Rise stood near the children, who were also fussing.

"T-teddie? I think you should hurry up and summon that stack of escape TVs." Souji's nervousness was evident through his tone.

"OK, sensei!"

Immediately a stack of retro TVs appeared. The group escaped the way they came in, through the TVs. The children were astonished with what they had just experienced.

"How about we head home?" Souji asked, still a bit tired.

"Yeah! I'm tired! Hey, can we crash at your place tonight, Partner? Seeing that doesn't make me wanna jeopardize the safety of Chou and Tomoyo." Yosuke asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Us too!" Rise chimed in.

"Well, if the others are staying, may we stay too?" Yukiko asked.

Souji sighed, how could he say no? Besides, it would be a good time to catch up with each other.

"Alright. But we should go get your stuff. Akira, Genji, Naoto, we'll drop you off first to get ready."

* * *

The house was set up, and Akira and Genji flopped themselves onto a couch.

Akira looked up at her mother and sighed, "When the others are here, you all have some explaining to do."

Naoto just smiled sweetly at her daughter and patted her head.

* * *

Now the whole team was settled and comfortable. The children had an expectant look on their faces, which caused the adults to sigh in response.

"So I guess we gotta tell 'em?" Kanji mumbled.

"Well of course! Especially now that Akira has a persona!" Chie facepalmed herself.

"So, kids, where do we start?" Yosuke looked at the kids, which in turn caused them to look at Akira, since she _was_ the person to fight those shadows. That and the fact she is the smartest of the kids.

"Uh, Aki-nee, I think you should ask." Genji looked down.

"From the beginning. The _very_ beginning." She stated. Her version of Naoto's _look_ plastered on her face.

It was the adult's turn to look collectively at one person; Souji.

"You know, you're just like your mother... Very well, I'll tell you the story from the very beginning. In 2012, I was sent to live here in Inaba for a year. During that year serial murder mystery happened, and a series of kidnapping. Those kidnappings involved the very people sitting here. Of course, we weren't the culprits, we were the victims. Those kidnappings were done in a very supernatural way. The people kidnapped were thrown into the TV, into that world we were in. Of course, it was different. But those things that we fought earlier? Those are shadows. Now, there are two different types of shadows, but they still have similarities. The second type of Shadow is a manifestation of our inner thoughts. Each of us had one, well except for me. My powers were given to me by a goddess. The things we used to fight those shadows are called personas. Remember that being you used to defeat the shadow earlier? That's a persona. A persona comes after a person accepts his or her shadow. During that year, we solved the murder and kidnapping case. Do you understand? **(A/N Did I miss anything important?) **"

The kids sat in disbelief. Yosuke started again, "But we don't know why there are shadows in the real world. Even though, you can't completely count on us. We also have to count on you," Yosuke smirked, "the new generation."

* * *

AceDetective: So, how do you guys like it? I really hope you guys like it... I'm not so sure if I'm any good at OC stories. Anyways, R&R!


End file.
